


When It Rains, It Pours

by The_Immortal_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immortal_Winchester/pseuds/The_Immortal_Winchester
Summary: It has been a year. A whole year since Dean left without saying goodbye. Sam isn't ready to forgive him yet, but is he ready to leave his brother for dead? Teenchester fic. Sadly, I do not own SPN. SPN belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW network. Also posted on FF.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here is a teenchester fic for you guys! I hope you enjoy it! Comments and critiques are welcome :) Thank you to my sweet fiance RSBCS for helping me edit and publish 3 Sam is 15 and Dean is 19.

Rain. It is always raining here. Sam mournfully looked out the window wishing that dad had decided to take a case in a place less wet. Like California. California would be nice. But they were not in California. They were in the middle of nowhere in Washington where, in the month that they had been there, it had rained for all but a few days. He wished that he did not have to walk to school, but he did not have much of a choice. Dad had taken the truck yesterday to try to meet up with a professor at a college in Montana who might have information on how to kill the creature that had been abducting people and leaving their remains scattered in the forest that surrounded the town. And Dean…. well Dean was gone. He just took the impala and… left.

That was a year ago shortly after he had turned 18. He and dad had gotten into a really bad argument and he just left. Sam had thought he was just going out to get some air. Maybe to go for a long drive. Whatever he needed to do to calm down and come back. But an hour turned into a day. A day turned into a week. A week turned into a month that, as of today, has turned into a year. The only reason Sam knew Dean was even alive was the monthly phone call he would get from him. Not that Sam ever answered him. If Dean wanted to talk to Sam, he could come back. And in every voice message that Dean left, he never asked where they were or how he could find them. He only asked for the chance to explain himself. But Sam wasn't interested. He was hurt.

Dean and dad almost never argued. Arguing with dad was more Sam's thing. But Dean worshiped dad. So, when Sam woke up that Saturday morning to hear yelling and punches being thrown outside their motel room in Missouri, he didn't know what to think. He couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but he recognized the voices as those of his dad and brother. When he opened the door to investigate, Dean and dad immediately went silent and looked at Sam.

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

Answering at the same time, Dean and dad responded with "Nothing."

Dean took a deep breath and said "Go back inside Sammy. Just give us a minute." Sam took a couple steps back but didn't take his eyes off of his brother and father.

After taking a deep breath of his own, dad returned his gaze to his eldest son and said, "So what is your decision?" Dean and dad stared each other down until Dean broke it off, took a long look at Sam, walked to the car, and drove away.

They stayed at that motel for another week, even though the hunt was finished. Every day, Sam ran home from school hoping his brother had come back. And every day, Dean was not there. When dad finally decided that it was time to move on, Sam begged to stay for another week. He simply couldn't believe that his brother would leave them, let alone leave without saying goodbye. But dad simply said that Dean had made his decision, and that it was time to go. A half hour later, they were back on the road, with Sam silently crying in the back seat. Crying for the brother who he had loved so much and had thought loved him as well.

Looking away from the window, Sam brushed away the memory of what happened last year. As he picked up his bookbag and got ready to start walking to school, his phone began to ring. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. As he half expected, it was Dean making his monthly call. And just like every month, he hit ignore. He slipped the phone back into his pocket knowing that he most likely would not be getting any more calls in the immediate future. Dean always called just once. So, when his phone rang again, he assumed it was dad calling. But to his confusion, the caller ID yet again said Dean. Sam hit ignore again and before he could put his phone away this time, Dean was calling yet again. Sam stared at his phone this time feeling conflicted. Half of him wanted to hit ignore again and turn off his phone, even though he knew that he was never supposed to turn it off in case his dad called. The other half of him had alarm bells ringing. Deep down, he knew something was wrong with his brother. But before he could make his decision, the ringing stopped.

He waited for it to begin again, having decided that this time, for the first time since before Dean left, he would answer his brothers call. But all that happened was a notification that there was a voice message. Looking at the clock, he knew that he was going to be late for school. But school would just have to wait a little bit longer. He hit the button to listen to the message and his blood ran cold. When the message ended, he knew two things for sure. The first thing was that his brother was in danger. The second thing was that school was going to have to wait a lot longer than he thought.

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the second chapter! Read, review, and enjoy! :) Special thanks to my favorite human RSBCS for helping me edit and publish!

John took a long sip of his beer as he looked over what he had learned from the professor. It turns out that the way to kill this beast was easy enough. It just needs to be shot through the heart with an arrow dipped in human blood. The only problem is that it needs to be fired at night, which is the only time the creature takes on a physical form. Otherwise, the arrow would go right through the creature as though it were made of mist. Doing that would only piss it off.

John was currently on his way back to the town he and Sam had been calling home for the past month. He would be back there in a matter of hours. But considering Sam was most likely at school right now, or at least on the way there, and he couldn't hunt this thing until nightfall, he could stop and wallow for a bit.

It has been a whole year since Dean had left them. During that first week, he had honestly thought that Dean would come back. But by the end of that week, after having seen Sam's face fall every time he walked through the door and didn't find Dean there, he decided that it was time to accept the fact that Dean wasn't coming back. So as much as it pained him to hear his son beg to stay one more week, he didn't want to put Sam through another week of hope and inevitable heartbreak.

John had looked his youngest son in the eye and said "No, Sam. Dean made his decision. It is time to move on."

As they were driving, John had pretended not to notice Sam quietly crying in the back seat.

John was pulled out of his reverie at the feeling of his phone buzzing in his coat pocket. He pulled it up and saw that it was Sam.

"Sam, aren't you at school? Is something wrong?"

In a shaking voice, he heard Sam respond saying " _It's Dean dad. I think he is in trouble. Actually, I don't think. I know. Dad, you need to come back._ "

"Whoa, slow down son. What happened?"

He heard Sam take a calming breath, though he could tell that it didn't do much good. Sam still sounded panicked. " _Dad, you just need to get back here."_

"Not until you tell me what is going on! What is this about?"

" _Dean called. I didn't think anything of it at first. He always calls on this day. As usual I didn't answer. But dad, this time he just kept on calling! The third time he called I almost answered, but it was already too late. I expected to get a fourth call, but I just got a voicemail. And dad… it was horrible. You just have to hear it for yourself. Please, dad. Come back. Please. I think…I think Dean got taken._ "

At that, John gathered all of his things and headed toward his truck, leaving cash on the table for the bill. "I am on my way."

" _Hurry!_ "

John piled into the truck and hung up the phone. Dean may have decided to abandon them, but he was still his son. And John would not abandon him.

"I'm coming Dean. Just hold on."

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the third chapter! Read, review and enjoy! Special thanks to my soon to be hubby for helping me edit and publish!

John banged open the door of their motel room, causing his pale looking son to jump.

"Sam, tell me everything."

Sam said nothing as he handed his dad his phone, already dialed to his voicemail.

* * *

_"Sam. Sammy. I know you are probably still pissed at me, but I miss you kid. It has been a whole year and I want to talk to you. Ple-" Suddenly there was the sound of shattering glass and crunching metal. At first there was nothing, and then a strange voice came on the line._

_"What do you think baby? Dine in or take him to go?" Soon after, another strange voice said,_

_"It's no fun when they aren't awake to beg. How about a quick bite and take the rest home. Besides, this one looks like he might last a few days."_

_This got a laugh in response followed by the sound of the car door creaking open and, just before message cut out, a sickening sucking sound._

* * *

John understood why his son looked so pale. He felt the blood rush out of his own face as he felt his lunch race up to make an encore appearance. He shoved the phone back to Sam as he raced to the bathroom.

As he retched, he heard his youngest son come up behind him and say "Dad, what are we going to do?"

John spat into the toilet and turned on the sink to wash out his mouth. After he was satisfied, he looked his son in the eye and said "We are going to find him."

"But how dad?! He never said where he was! He could be anywhere! He could be dead by the time we find him!"

"Sam, do you honestly think that I would have ever given Dean that car without putting a LoJack on it?"

Sam went silent. He didn't know how to respond to that fact. A part of him wanted to scream at his father for not tracking Dean down a year ago and sparing him all that heartache. A larger part of him though was just grateful that they had a way to find Dean now. Or at least…

"Dad, Dean might not be anywhere near the car by now. Who knows where they went."

"I know." John said irritably "But it is a start. Pack your bags Sam. We are heading to the library and then we are finding Dean."

"Yes sir."

Sam started packing when he said "But dad, what about the case?"

"I am going to make some calls and put someone else on it. This takes precedence. Honestly Sam, do you really think I would put a case over the well being of my sons?"

Sam chose not to answer that question, instead opting to change the subject. In a small voice he said "Dad, do you think that Dean is still alive?"

If John were honest with himself, he would admit that he had no idea. He would admit that he was terrified that his boy would be another broken body that would haunt his dreams at night. Except that this broken body would be the end of him. Instead, he said "Dean is strong. He knows how to stay alive. I wouldn't be surprised if we walked in to see him finishing off whatever took him."

Sam just nodded his head, desperately hoping that his dad was right. He finished packing his bags and said "Alright, I'm ready."

John, who already had all his things packed for his trip to Montana, picked up his car keys and said "Ok, let's go find your brother."

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! Read, review and most importantly, ENJOY! :D Special thanks to my best friend and hubby to be RSBCS for helping me edit!

Sam was completely and utterly lost in thought. Dad had used the computers at the library to pull up the LoJack that showed the Impala's last known location as, to the surprise of both him and his dad, Kansas. It was a day long drive to get from Washington to Kansas, which left too much time to do too much thinking.

And while Sam was curious about what Dean was doing in Kansas, the thought that kept rearing its ugly head the most was that this was all his fault. If only he hadn't ignored his brothers call that day. If only he had never ignored his very first call. If only Sam had prevented Dean from leaving in the first place. If only he hadn't been so bullheaded and called him. If only he had let his anger go. If only he had done anything, none of this would have happened. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought that his brother might be dead because of him. That he never gave his brother the chance to talk to him. That the horrible message that he got would be the last one that he ever got from his brother. And it was all his fault.

Sam was only briefly brought out of these thoughts when his dad announced that they had arrived. He watched as his dad pulled into the impound lot of the small town that they were in and stated their business. Dad provided proof that the car was his and soon they were being led to the wreck that was the Impala. The passenger side door was caved in and the windows on the entire passenger side were shattered, glass shards still scattered over the seats. There was a smear of blood on the driver side window where Dean must have hit his head. However, much to their surprise, that was the only place where blood could be found. Even though Sam was slightly relieved that there wasn't more blood, he was still worried. Head wounds were nasty business, due to the fact that they could bleed so much and could cause the most damage. However, thinking back to that horrible voice message and the sucking sound that he heard, there truly should have been a lot more blood. Could that sucking sound have been at the head wound? That seemed unlikely. So what kind of monster had taken his brother? He could tell that his dad was thinking the same thing as he scanned the interior of the car, his eyes squinted in confusion and deep thought. Suddenly Sam saw his dad's eyes widen as he bent down to pick up something up off the floor of the car. Sam realized it was Dean's phone. It was completely destroyed. Whatever had taken Dean must have smashed it. He heard his father curse as he tossed the phone into the back seat. Sam felt his stomach drop. Any possible connections to anyone who would know where his brother had been and where he was going would have been on that phone. Now they had nothing.

Sam looked at his dad and said "What are we going to do now?"

He watched as his dad pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "I don't know son. That phone was our best lead."

Sam swallowed down the lump that was building in his throat and said "Maybe we should call Uncle Bobby? Maybe he would know something."

Dad didn't look happy at the thought, but he eventually nodded his head. "I guess it can't hurt at this point. Besides, maybe he will agree to tow the Impala back to his place." His dad cleared his throat and said, "Dean will be pissed if it isn't there when we find him."

Sam nodded, acknowledging the unspoken refusal to say _if_ they found him. He left to walk back to the truck. As he did so, he looked up at the sky and prayed _Please God...or whoever is listening…please let me find my brother. Please give me the chance to say I'm sorry…please_..

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter 5! Sorry for the long wait! Read, review and most importantly, ENJOY!

John sighed. He and Bobby had had a falling out years ago. Bobby considered himself to be a father figure to the boys. This was fine with John until it reached the point where Bobby was interfering with or completely ignoring the training of the boys. After that things got icy between the two of them. Not that Bobby would deny his help for the sake of the boys, but it wasn't going to be fun for either one of them. It was bad enough talking over the phone. But John also knew it would be a lot worse if Bobby found out about Dean second hand. Besides, Sam was right. Bobby knew more lore and had more contacts than he did, and he would need every one of those resources to find Dean faster.

The last time John had spoken to Bobby had been shortly after John accepted that Dean wasn't returning to them. John had hoped that Dean had gone up to hide out at the garage with the old hunter. But John knew deep in his gut that Bobby would have had the decency to give John a call to say Dean was there whether he liked John or not. And sure enough, Dean's departure was news to Bobby. He could tell that the old hunter wanted to know what had happened and, most likely, tear John a new one for "being an idjit" as he puts it. Instead, John had simply thanked Bobby and hung up.

John closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and dialed.

_"Singer"_

"Hey Bobby. It's John."

_"What do you want? Are the boys ok?"_

"That is why I am calling. Dean got taken by something. We need help."

_"What were you guys hunting. By the way, thanks for calling to let me know that you found him."_

"Well actually-"

_"You did find him right? I know you did not just give up on finding him."_

"No he-"

_"Damn it John! Did you even bother to look for the boy?! I know you put a tracker on that car. It would not have taken you more than 15 minutes to find him."_

John straightened his back in defiance of the scolding he was getting from the old hunter. "Dean made his own decision. He is an adult."

_"That is bullcrap! Being 18 may make you legal, but he was still a kid! And you are telling me that that kid has been alone for an entire year now! You son of a-"_

"Damn it Bobby that's enough." John loudly interrupted. "We are trying to find him now. He left a voice message on Sam's phone yesterday and it recorded him getting attacked by something. We tracked the car to Kansas. We are at the impound lot now. The car is a wreck Bobby. Dean's phone got smashed and that was our only lead as to what Dean has been doing. We need you to come down here and give us a hand. If not for me then come for Sam. The poor kid is a mess. He tries to hide it but I can see it. You know I don't beg for anything but I am begging you now. Please Bobby. Help me find my boy."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line, and then _"Tell me where you are staying. I can be there by nightfall. Tell Sam to hang in there."_

John told him the name of the motel and the town then closed his eyes for a moment. "Thank you, Bobby."

The only response John got was the dial tone.

* * *

Dean woke up slowly and immediately regretted waking up at all. His world was pain. He suspected that he had a concussion and at least one broken rib. When he went to feel his ribcage to confirm his suspicions, he realized that his wrists were shackled to the wall above his head. He also realized that he was wearing nothing but his pants and his necklace. Wincing, he lifted his head to take a look at his surroundings. He was facing the door of a windowless stone room lit only by a single loose light bulb. Based on how cold it was, he guessed he was in a basement.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the last thing he remembered. When he did, he was struck with a mix of rage and a different kind of pain. Rage because his baby was wrecked out there somewhere. And pain because his baby brother was still refusing to answer his call. He remembered that he had been leaving a voice message when the crash happened, but that didn't bring Dean any hope. There was no guarantee that his brother even listened to his messages. His brother was a Winchester, so he was good at holding a grudge.

Suddenly he heard the door open and someone walk down a set of steps. He opened his eyes to see a woman making her way towards him.

"Lady, I don't know who you are, but dungeons and shackles are definitely not my kink. So how about you let me go and I might just let you live even though you wrecked my car."

The lady chuckled and rolled up her sleeves, showing off the markings on her skin that looked like swirling tattoos.

"Now why exactly would I let my lunch run off?"

This question was followed by a series of solid punches to his ribcage. If he hadn't had broken ribs before, he certainly had them now. He couldn't help the pained groans that left his lips. The lady smiled at that and ran a manicured fingernail down his bare chest, which she promptly put in her mouth.

"Mmm. Delicious. Still could be a little better though. Just needs a little extra spice."

She proceeded to take out a pair of brass knuckles and delivered a savage punch to the stomach that took the wind out of Dean.

"That should do quite nicely I think."

She then placed her hands on either side of his head and Dean felt his pain double as her eyes and tattoos began to glow. He distantly heard himself screaming. He only had one thought before he lost consciousness.

_I am so sorry Sammy._


End file.
